Todo cambia
by Coyote Smith
Summary: Este parecía ser un año normal en South Park. Lo que ellos no sabían es que todo cambia.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas tardes señoras y señores es é mi primer fanfic. Las actualizaciones serán muy lentas y tal vez precise de ayuda en el futuro. De cualquier manera iré intentar terminalo en el futuro. Me deseen buena suerte y vamos empezar la história!**

**Dedicado a Luis Carlos, doingyourmom, John-SP150, Nosebridgepinch.**

Habían acabado de terminar las vacaciones de final de año de la escuela de South Park. Ahora los chicos y chicas entraban en el séptimo grado. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que ellos tenían 10 años.

Stan había vuelto un muchacho bien fornido y alto para su edad(debido a las clases de karate y a ser capitán del equipo de fútbol americano de su aula), se podía decir también que él parecía ser un muchacho de 15 o 16 años físicamente, lo que hacía chicas más viejas queriendo quedarse con él(pero su muy celosa novia no permitía eso, las amenazando que algo les iba a ocurrir caso intentasen), aunque sólo tuviese ojos para su Wendy.

Kyle continuaba con su pelo afro, haciendo con que él aún usase su Ushanka de color verde. Pero él había descubierto un talento para el baseball, haciendo con que tuviese más ánimo para ser el mejor aluno de la aula.

Cartman logró hacer algo que ellos nunca pensaban que iba a ocurrir. Volverse aún más gordo. Ahora él pesaba 93 kilos, logrando hacerlo después de haber comido mucho de su comida favorita, Chessy Poofs. Él comía eso todo el tempo, incluyendo las clases. Los otros chicos de la clase burlaban de él, pero él sólo decía:" No soy gordo, sólo tengo los huesos grandes".

Kenny no usaba más su capuz ya que le hacía quedarse con mucho calor. Pero eso lo había tornado una especié de imán para atraer chicas. Ya que él tenía un rosto muy bonito y su pelo rubio las hacía suspirar y encantar, haciendo con que él fuese uno de los chicos más felices de la clase, aunque sea muy pobre.

Wendy aún seguía siendo la novia de Stan y una de las chicas más listas y lindas de la aula. Su pelo ahora llegaba cerca de su entrepierna y tenía las tetas tan grandes cuanto Bebe, su mejor amiga, lo que la había hecho incomodarse un poco en el comienzo, pero eso había vuelto Stan más feliz en relación a ella(Por qué será? XD)

Craig seguía teniendo su semblante desinteresado y apático. También había empezado a fumar en las últimas vacaciones. No le interesaban mucho a las chicas y ellas de él debido a su carácter. El nunca había tenido muchos objetivos o deseos en su vida(excepto a cuidar de su cobayo, Stripes), pero él tenía un objetivo este año, tornarse el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Él haría lo que fuese necesario para llegar su objetivo. No importando lo que pudiese ocurrir a Stan.

Los otros chicos y chicas habían cambiado poco en sus intereses y personalidades excepto que habían crecido los senos en las chicas(destacándose Bebe y Wendy XD ) y que los chcos habían crecido un poco más que ellas.

Este año prometía mucho para ellos, pero lo que no sabían es que todo cambia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del autor: Hola, yo sé, se pasaron vários meses desde que atualize por última vez, pero finalmente lo hice **

**Infelizmente las próximas atualizaciones demoren, pero tengan paciencia, soy um hombre ocupado **

En la escuela elementar de South Park todos los estudiantes regresaban a las classe después de las vacaciones, algunos iban a las clases com pocas ganas de estudiar ya que las vaciones fueron demasiado buenas y creen la escuela como un sítio aburrido que se tiene que ir por obligación, en cuanto que quatro jovenes charlaban como de costume:

"No se pueden crer, chicos. He estado en una racha de buena suerte!" dijo el rubio.

"Pero que mierda estas hablando probetón? Que suerte?" dijo el gordiflón del grupo.

"No importa, olvida lo que dije," Kenny suspiró para sí mismo, com tristeza.

El rubio inmortal no había muerto hace várias semanas, o seis meses y veintecuatro días, para ser exacto. Lo había intentado todo lo posible lo que podía hacer para mantenerse fuera de peligro y de manera general, tomó medidas extremas para mantener a sí mismo vivo. Era una carga que odiaba tener que llevar, pero él sólo tenía que aguantar. A veces era muy tranquilizador saber que no importaba lo que pasaba con él, que acababa de volver a la vida con el tiempo, pero le enfurecía que nadie volvería a recordar que nada había sucedido después de su regreso. Incluso sus padres eran mareados en los detalles y, a menudo se olvidaban de que él muriá, incluso después de ir muy lejos para tener un funeral y luego dar a luz de nuevo. En el momento en que ellos sabían lo que estaba pasando, un pensamiento cruzó su mente desalentadora. Pensaban que si la señora McCormick muriese luego los poderes de inmortalidad de Kenny quedarían inactivos y aunque no puedan prever lo que suceda en cualquier momento , ellos se encargaron de tratar de enseñar a Kenny dejar morir tan a menudo para que no se acaba de volver en un hábito. Es evidente que ya no quería morir todos los días, pero como sus padres no recuerdan haber tenido esas conversaciones con él, tenía que lidiar con él cada vez que él volvió a la vida hasta que se olvidaron de que había muerto y continuaron siendo los tontos borrachos que estaban acostumbrados a ser.

Aún murmurando para sí mismo, dijo el rubio, "pero tengo la intención de vivir para siempre, y hasta ahora, todo bien."

Todo el mundo había oído lo que había dicho y se rió, Kyle comenta: "Sí, yo también", antes de reírse a la ligera.

"No, tonto vivir para siempre, eso es demasiado tiempo", Cartman se quedó pensativo por un segundo ", le digo 100 es un número bastante bueno . Tres dígitos como mínimo."

"Qué? ¿Por qué no le gustaría vivir para siempre?" Kenny preguntó inquisitivamente.

"Porque entonces todo el mundo sería viejo y muriendo a mi alrededor y que sería muy divertido al principio mira todos ellos se jodiendo, pero entonces yo sería tan viejo que no podía hacer nada divertido, así que yo me jodería a final. La vida es como un pájaro, es muy buena hasta que se va y se caga en su cabeza ", no pasó mucho tiempo para que todo el mundo empezase a reír de nuevo.

"Bueno, creo que vivir para siempre sería muy dulce, además de que probablemente dejaría de envejecer físicamente en algún momento por lo que no sería todo com pelo gris y piel y arrugada como la mayoría de las personas viejas", señaló Kyle.

"Sí, como en todas las películas de amor con vampiros de mierda que son como miles de años y todavía son adolescentes."

"Odió esas películas," Stan pronto intervino.

"En serio? Pensé que hippies sucios y idiotas como tú le gustasen esas cosas?" Cartman se volvió hacia él mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"No, primero no soy um hippie sució y idiota, gordo culón" dijo Stan a Cartman com el ceño fruncido por haberlo llamado de gordo" Yo extraño los días en que los vampiros eran el tipo de cosas que te asustabas y huías y casis hacías mierda en los pantalones, y yo no veo qué es tan caliente en tener dientes pontiagudos y tener piel muy blanca como le gustan a varias de las chicas y de los gays de todos modos. Y también vários otros personajes tienen casi los mismos poderes que ellos y que tienen história y personalidad más interesantes que estos mierdas, como los súper héroes". Stan dijo.

"Jaja, no eres una niño normal, entonces."

" Eso es bueno, ya que ser como todo el mundo es una mierda. Prefiero tener mi propia personalidad y ser genial que ser como todos los demás que siguen el rebaño y ser un idiota." Stan respondió.

"Es cierto," Kyle asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Al igual que todo el mundo se quedó en silencio por un momento, Kenny repente interrumpió de repente, "Me encantaría ser un pájaro."

"Qué?" pergunto el gordo con espanto

"Tipo como Cartman estaba diciendo que la vida es como un pájaro, me encantaría ser un pájaro. Usted iriá volar alrededor todo el día haciendo lo que quiere y pensando, 'Ok, En quién voy a hacer mierda hoy en día," eso sería divertido! "

"Qué clase de pájaro te gustaría ser?" Kyle preguntó con curiosidad después de reír ante el comentario.

"Uhm ... supongo que sería algo que fuese muy rápido, algo que empieze su primera parte del nombre con 'H' y empieze la segunda com 'P' ..." él se quedó pensativo.

"Un halcón peregrino?" sugirió Stan

"Sí, ese! Así que sería más rápido que cualquier otra cosa y que nada iba a poder sacarme y yo y cosas comer."

"Cuál es tu obsesión con las cosas que te matan, Kenny," Cartman pronto se unió a la conversación cuando el rubio se encogió de hombros al oír el primer comentario, pero frunciendo el ceño cuando escuchó el siguiente, la voz del muchachos sonaba maliciosa, pero con un poco de tono broma mientras hablaba, "Sabes qué? usted debe ser un pollo. De esa manera que usted desea vivir en una pequeña caja estrecha, tal como lo hace ahora, por su corta vida y luego tener el cuello brutalmente cortado después de que te hayan han agrietado y massacrado y despues ser comido por un chico como yo. Suena divertido? "

"Calláte, gordo estúpido!" habló Kenny con fúria en el rostro y com voluntad de dar un soco en la cara de Eric.

Va al carajo, Kenny. Si yo fuese um parajo me gustaría ser un buitre. Ellos son gentiles." dijo Cartman com felicidad.

"No, no lo son gordiflón! Ellos son asesinos del aire! "

"Ellos en realidad no matan cosas, sin embargo, ellos sólo esperan a que otros animales para matarlos primero y luego comen las sobras, así que creo que es perfecto para él, ya que los dos son tan perezosos y gordos," Kyle dijo con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara y después empezó a reír.

"Ay! Lo que sea ... entonces, Que pajaro gustarías de ser , judio?" después de Kyle haber terminado de reír

"Bueno si yo fuese una ave creo que me gustaría ser un pelicano" dijo Kyle .

"Carajo! Eso es muy gay, Kylee!" dijo el gordo

"No no lo es, culón! Ellos En tierra se muestran orgullosos, en el agua flotan como barcos, durmiendo tranquilamente dejándose llevar por las olas. Y en aire planean con elegancia. Nada piden, nada quieren, nada ambicionan. Tan solo vivir en paz y hacerse amigos de todo el mundo. Son dóciles y cariñosos, pero si alguien los agrede, son temibles, ya que el gancho de su pico es tan afilado como una navaja. Es generoso y siempre lleva en la bolsa de su pico agua salada y trozos de pescado que lleva a sus crías." dijo Kyle con alegría y Stan y Kenny lo vieron con sorpresa.

"HA HA HA! Esto es la cosa más gay que he oído en este año Kyle! Mucho más que las cosas que Stan dice sobre la naturaleza y sobre los animales! HA HA HA!" dijo el culón gordo reíndo y rodando en el pizo con los otros tres lo mirando de mala manera.

" Pare de reír, Cartman! Al menos, es más interesante gustar de parajos como yo de que jugar mi Nintendo Wii U en todo el día comindo comidas graseosas ,culo gordo!" dijo el pelirrojo con ira.

"Yo no veo que se hayan quejado de lo que pasó jueves pasado, sin embargo," dijo mirando con aire satisfecho.

"Lo que sea Cartman! Entoncés Stan," Kyle dijo al pelinegro intentando parar de hablar con el castaño "que pajaró gustarías de ser?"

" Uhm... me gustaría ser un colibrí, por su bondad, la belleza, la velocidad. Me sorprende lo rápido que vuela el pájaro. Por otra parte, siempre cerca de las flores más bellas casi todos los días . Me encantaría seresta ave, por lo que podría estar donde quería a toda velocidad, sería interessante." dijo Stan con aire pensativo.

"Hasta que no es tan gay como pensabas lo que diriás, Stan, pero tiene un problema. Ellos viven en la puta floresta tropical!" dijo Cartman muy alto en la útima parte.

"Yo odió decir eso, pero tengo que concordar com Cartman en eso" dijo Kyle com um poco de resignación, lo que hizo com el castaño se quedase más satisfecho.

"Pero por qué?" dijo Stan sorprendido com su mejor amigo.

"Debido a que casi fuimos muertos cuando fuimos allí cuando estábamos en tercer grado! No se acuerda, Stan!?", explicó el júdio en cuanto Cartman gruñó en voz baja 'Es caliente como el infierno "y Kenny sólo quedose callado porque lo hizo acordar lo que ocurrió allá.

"No me importa lo que há pasó allá. Y además no odió más a la floresta tropical y me gustan los colibris" dijo Stan con determinación

"Lo que quieras, pero eso es porque no te acuerdas muy bien de su estadía allí. Vamos a ver cuánto te gusta la florest tropical cuando seas comido por las serpientes o muerto o encarcerado por la la población local!" dijó Cartman al pelinegro, en cuanto Kyle se encogió de hombros y Stanley le dio burlonamente un manotazo en la espalda.

Haciendor un comentario final, Kenny añadió, "Las aves son muy cariñosas y bonitas, como uma mujer com tetas grandes", con un sonriso en la cara antes de que todos suspirasen con alegría y cayesen en un silencio relajante incluyendo Stan que a pesar de tener novia gusta de estas características em una mujer.

Después de caminar un tiempo y ya estaren dientro de la escuela , Cartman empieza a gemir un poco a sí mismo.

"Qué pasa ahora?" Kyle preguntó con un certo enojo en la voz.

"Tengo hambreeeee". dijo Casrtman en un tono triste.

"Otra vez? Siempre estás con hambre, Cartman!" dijo enojado el judio

"Pues lo siento, pero no es mi culpa si aquí no puedo comer tanto como em mí casa!" dijo en un tono de voz alto a Kyle

"Bueno, tengo hambre. Podría conducir al canibalismo muy pronto si siguer mucho tiempo encerrado dentro de la escuela." dijo Cartman em um tono molesto mientras su estómago roncaba fuertemente.

"Si lo haces, puede que Kenny sea el primero,ya que tiene más carne de lo que yo tengo", respondió el pelirrojo , con un tono de voz un poco sarcástico y un poco serio.

"Por poco. Es sólo porque yo tengo más músculos que él, ya que hago ejercícios a pesar de ser pobre y porque usted es demasiado perezoso para levantar algunas pesas de vez en cuando." dijo Kenny de manera burlona y com una sonrisa en el rosto.

"Hey, yo no veo por qué me están discutiendo! Yo no quiero ser comido primero de todos modos" dijo Kyle un poco iriirtado

Kenny dijó entonces de nuevo con um tono de burla em la voz : "Kyle es más alto, gramo por gramo, ya que hay más de él, y entonces tendrás más hueso para masticar después también."

"Eso es verdad... Humm, Kyleee, creo que vas a tener que ser el primero, después de todo." dijó Cartman feliz

"Qué? Maldito seas, Kenny!" dijo Kyle incomodado por haber sido vencido de certa manera por Cartman

El rubio rió en sus pensamineto: "Eso es lo que te pasa por ser uno de los más altos de la clase después de Craig."

"Bueno, al menos yo no tengo que conseguir mi altura marcada en el parque de atracciones cada vez que vamos," habló Kyle recuperándose y com una sonrisa en toda la cara .

"Eso no es gracioso! Es mucho molesto!Yo ni siquiera soy tan bajo de todos modos!" dijo Cartman incomodado por ser el chico más bajo de su clase y uno de los menores de la escuela com 1,23m con sus trece años XD

Después de un tiempo em silencio y de llegaren a us classe y sentaren en sus asientos, Cartman habló de nuevo: "Para ser honesto, los chicos nacen con dos sentimientos: hambre y calentura , si usted no tiene una erección, lo más probable es que vas a tener hambre", dijó con su tono arrogante habitual antes de ser recibido por las risas de Kenny y Stan y el ceño fruncido de Kyle.

"Esa es una lógica estúpida. No todos los hombres son cobardes o gustan de pensar en muchachas hermosas como ustedes dos!"

"Si se refiere a sí mismo, Kahl, siempre he sabido que eres en secreto una chica ", respondió con una sonrisa cada vez mayor en su rostro.

"Cállate, Cartman! Yo no soy una niña!"

"Wow, alguien tiene un montón de arena por su va-"

"Vete a la mierda, culo gordo!"

"Bien", antes de Cartman tenía la oportunidad de responder, fue interrumpido por Stanley haber dejado resbalar una risa corta, "Qué?" su voz no estaba enfadado como lo había sido la última vez, sólo sonaba curioso, al igual que los otros dos chicos que miraban al muchacho que estaba visiblemente conteniendo su risa.

"Es sólo que ... usted viene con planes y ideas que la mayoría de la gente despedir tan pronto como se ha dicho y hecho pasar a través de ellos. Quiero decir, la mayoría de las personas broma de esas cosas todo el tiempo, pero nadie lo hace realidad nada al respecto. Por ejemplo quien habla sobre qué pájaro gustarías ser y si te gustarías comr a su amigo siendo parte de una conversación "normal"? Nadie. la mayoría habla solamente de música y televisión . Esto me parece interesante ... observe. Me acuerdo, por ejemplo, que Craig dijo cuando teníamos nueve años que no eramos chicos normales y que teníamos aventuras peligrosas. "

"Por supuesto que no somos, eso no sería nada divertido", Kenny respondió, volviéndose hacia el pelinegro con una sonrisa gigantesca en la cara, "Entonces seríamos como todos los demás. Pero usted sabe que no te gustarías si fuesemos de otra manera ".

"Verdad." dijo Stan con una sonrisa.

"Tengo que concordar con usted, hipppie." dijo Cartman cambiando su cara de asombro para un sonriso en la cara también.

"Somos los mejores amigos!" dijo Kyle saliendo de su asiento con una expresión de pura felicidade.

Los otros tres salieron de sus asientos y dijeron junto con Kyle :"Mejores amigos para siempre!" y se abrazaron.

Fin del capítulo

**Notas del autor:**

** Stan y Kenny son um poo pervertidos, no? XD**

**En el próximo capítulo yo escribiré sobre las chicas XD**


End file.
